


just wanna spend all my time with you

by Krewella



Category: Cow Chop (YouTube RPF), The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: At A Convention Because I Said So, First Kiss, M/M, drunken antics, wine tasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krewella/pseuds/Krewella
Summary: Trevor had jokingly said he'd always be single, but he thought he kinda believed it, too. He had no other reason to think otherwise. Being Aron's roommate complicated the situation slightly, but he learned to live with it. But it was always the conventions, wasn't it? (All he knew was that Aleks and James were going to be the end of him.)





	just wanna spend all my time with you

**Author's Note:**

> If I'm honest, Trevor and Aron as a couple had never crossed my mind until I met my best friend Del. They encouraged me to consider it (read: dragged me down to hell with them). So, I did, and now I dedicate this fic to them! I hope you guys enjoy our rarepair as much as we do.

The sound of a phone buzzing insistently underneath Trevor was what finally roused him from his sleep. He had barely taken in his surroundings when he realized he was wrapped around something - no, _someone_ \- and he nearly jolted back when it sunk in that it was Aron. 

James and Aleks had been assholes and booked two rooms, but made sure their room only had one bed and the other had two so Trevor and Aron would be forced to share. Joe had already claimed the other bed for himself and Aleks had smirked and said they were roommates - they should be used to this by now. Brett avoided the whole ordeal by booking a room by himself for himself. 

Trevor didn’t think it was fair that just because James and Aleks were sleeping together that it meant they could get a room to themselves during a convention, but they were also his bosses and he decided pushing the issue wasn’t going to get him in their good books. 

Regardless, Trevor was still definitely cuddling Aron and he needed to extract himself as carefully as possible without waking him. He could potentially avoid the awkward conversation sure to follow if he acted like he woke up on his side of the bed normally like normal people do with their normal roommates.

In his sleep, Trevor had managed to wedge his arm under Aron and around to his other side which Aron had also grabbed. Trevor had always wanted to hold Aron’s hand, but he didn’t expect it to end up like this. He decided Aron was really cute when he was sleeping though. Even though they lived together, Trevor never seemed to spend as much time with Aron as he wanted. Maybe he was clingy or needy or something, but that didn’t change the fact that he treasured every minute alone he got with him. 

Trevor had basically resigned himself to his fate of being found out by Aron especially after noticing Joe was already gone which meant Joe saw them together. Trevor didn’t think he would be surprised though - Trevor was honestly embarrassingly obvious. He did congratulate himself on not being as obvious as James or Aleks though. He thought it was incredibly ridiculous they danced around each other for so long when everyone - including their huge audience - could see they were in love. Somehow Aron was oblivious to Trevor’s crush and Trevor assumed James and Aleks didn’t know either because they hardly noticed anything besides each other nowadays. 

Aron started to stir which just flipped Trevor out again and he made a stupid decision and yanked his arm away from Aron. That really woke Aron up and Trevor quickly rolled over to grab his phone and pretend like he hadn’t been impossibly close to Aron this whole time. 

“Dude, Trevor, what time is it?” Aron asked sleepily, reaching for his glasses on the nightstand. Trevor thought Aron seemed awfully unbothered by the whole sharing a bed thing, but maybe he just got worked up over nothing and it wasn’t a big deal they slept in the same bed. 

“It’s like a little past twelve. James and Aleks are gonna kick our asses,” Trevor responded, scrolling through the increasingly frustrated text messages he received from the both of them. 

“We were supposed to be on the floor like two hours ago,” Aron groaned, flinging himself back down on the bed. 

“Well, maybe we skip out on today then. James and Aleks are already pissed off at us,” Trevor suggested, hoping he didn’t sound too eager to spend time with just Aron. 

Aron looked thoughtful for a minute before eventually agreeing with Trevor. Wandering aimlessly around the hotel and convention center didn’t sound like an bad idea to him. 

They got dressed awkwardly ensuring they didn’t look at each other. Trevor realized belatedly one of them could have changed in the bathroom, but they had already endured the awkwardness so he stayed silent. 

Aron made a unhappy noise as he exclaimed, “Dude, I got something on my pajammies!” 

Trevor tried desperately to suppress a snort at Aron’s vocabulary, but he spectacularly failed. Aron shot him a look and Trevor just shrugged in response. 

It took another fifteen minutes before they finally stumbled out of the room into the brightly lit hallway. 

They were on a mission and they weren’t exactly sure where they were headed, but it was going to be fun because they were together. 

~ 

The hallways ended up blurring together after a while and they found their way into some fancy lobby area. There were servers and carts bustling through some swinging double doors and they decided to investigate. 

By the time they made it through the doors, they realized they were horribly out of place. There were ladies in fancy gowns and men in suits. Trevor was wearing jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt and Aron had on a snapback. They clearly did not belong.

That didn’t stop Trevor though. He walked into the middle of the commotion and snagged two wine glasses off a passing serving platter while Aron rushed to catch up with him. 

“You can’t do that, Trevor! We’re not supposed to be here!” Aron hissed, glancing at everyone who was taking in their appearances. 

Trevor pretended not to hear what Aron said and pushed a glass into Aron’s hands before tasting his. 

“Tastes… grapey,” Trevor noted, sipping nonchalantly at his glass of three hundred dollar wine.

“What the fuck do you mean it tastes grapey?” Aron asked, dumbfounded. He made an effort to taste his, but red wine had always been too strong for his tastes. 

“I don’t know, dude, I don’t drink wine! I’ve had like a couple of beers,” Trevor shot back defensively. He made an effort to tip the rest of his back, letting the burn of the alcohol slide down his throat. 

“I still don’t think we should be here,” Aron reminded Trevor as he took in their surroundings. 

Everyone looked fancier than them and definitely had more money. 

“C’mon, Aron, we’re living a little, right?” Trevor asked, grinning a little too widely. 

Aron was going to argue, but Trevor’s earnest look and the fact they had nowhere else they could really be stopped him. 

Trevor grinned again victoriously and replaced his glass with a new one which he then offered to Aron. This one was a white - something Aron could probably stomach. 

Aron tasted it and decided that wine really wasn’t for him. He tried to play it off by asking if Trevor wanted to try it. 

“This one tastes grapey too!” Trevor announced decisively, relishing Aron’s sigh. Another glass went down smoothly as the effects of the alcohol started to set in. 

Aron had apparently found some champagne that he was more than happy to drink. Trevor tried to imagine Aron in a suit like the other men here and he had to drink hurriedly from his third glass to cover up the fact he nearly swooned. He couldn’t wait to be older because right now he could still be called a lovesick teenager and he hated it. 

The rest of the event went by in a blur. Trevor remembered mostly a plate of cheese and crackers they stole off a table in the back and the clinking of half-empty wine glasses. 

~

They huddled in a secluded corner tucked away on a service hallway they had let themselves into. 

Neither of them were sober and the fancy cheese and remnants of expensive wine weren’t helping. 

Trevor giggled unnecessarily as Aron tried and failed to pull his phone out. His ringtone was blaring and it was that stupid trap remix of Kazoo Kid he loved so much. Trevor finally took the phone from Aron’s grasp and answered it. 

“Where the hell have you guys been all day?” James’ angry voice filled the speaker. 

“Wait, James, hold on, Aron can’t hear you,” Trevor slurred, ignorant to the fact that James was upset. 

Trevor clicked a couple of icons until he reached speakerphone and James’ voice blared into the hallway. 

“You assholes were supposed to be signing with the rest of us and you never showed up. Did you get lost or what?” James asked, clearly frustrated. A murmur could be heard behind him that sounded a lot like Aleks calling James babe and telling him to calm down. A response of “But it’s not okay, Aleks!” soon followed. 

“Okay, me and Aron are gonna hang out here in this hallway. It’s by this really cool wine thing we did! You guys have fun being in love or whatever,” Trevor declared, hanging up immediately afterwards. 

Aron giggled too, leaning heavily on Trevor. Trevor knew he wasn’t all there, but this moment was one of his favorites. He just hoped he could remember it. 

~ 

Trevor guessed he had dozed off because Aron shook him awake. Trevor started to say something, but everything still seemed hazy and confusing. 

Aron whispered, “Shh! They’ll hear us!” and Trevor could hear distant footsteps. He wondered briefly if they were James and Aleks. 

“Good thing we don’t have to talk,” Trevor whispered back before making a drunk, risky decision. 

He pressed himself into Aron’s space and kissed him. It was short and probably not the best kiss Aron’s ever had, but it was his first and he couldn’t believe he got to share it with Aron. 

Aron had a chance to look surprised before the door leading into the hallway burst open. James and Aleks walked through, looking exactly like a pair of disappointed parents. 

“Aron, I think we upset Mom and Dad,” Trevor joked, looking nervously at the two men standing in front of them. 

“Wait, who’s the mom?” Aleks asked. 

“That’s seriously not the point, Aleksandr,” James rolled his eyes. 

“You’re the mom,” Aron snorted, hiding his face in Trevor’s shoulder. 

Aleks looked affronted by the idea that he could possibly be a mother, but he got serious again as he looked at the drunken idiots in front of him. 

“C’mon, guys, we need to find somewhere that isn’t this creepy ass hallway to sober up. How the hell did you even find this place? We barely found it,” Aleks muttered, remembering their more than a few wrong turns. He pulled at both their arms to get them up. 

James stood there and grinned, “Hey, Aleks, you really are the mom.”

“Shut the fuck up, James, and help me get these assholes to their room or something,” Aleks demanded grumpily. They were seriously cutting into his alone time with James and he barely got enough of that as is. The signing also took a lot out of him - one too many underage girls called him “daddy”. (James still thought it was hilarious they did that; he hates his boyfriend). 

~

By the time they had corralled Trevor and Aron back to their room, it was already too late to do anything else for the night. James and Aleks felt sorry for Joe, but he wasn’t back in the room yet. They left with goodbyes Trevor and Aron completely missed as they were too busy staring at each other. 

“Um, Aron, I just wanted to sa-” Trevor was cut off as Aron finally kissed him back. Aron was definitely more experienced than Trevor, but they were still both tipsy so they didn’t take it very far. 

“We’ll talk about it later,” Aron promised and with that, he put his head in Trevor’s lap and they stayed like that for awhile until the room felt less like it was spinning and the haze evaporated. 

They eventually fell asleep with the lamp still on and in their daytime clothes, but it was peaceful. Joe showed up a couple of hours later and turned the lamp off, happy that his coworkers finally sorted out their feelings. 

~ 

The next morning, Trevor woke up again too late with his phone buzzing insistently underneath him and he was wrapped around someone. 

This time, he shut his phone off and pulled that someone closer to him. He didn’t have to be nervous about fucking up this time, because Aron was finally his. 

Maybe being a lovesick teenager finally paid off. 


End file.
